


Jean-Jacques Leroy is an Attention Whore and Everyone Knows It

by butai_trash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, JJ is a good boy, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, neglect play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butai_trash/pseuds/butai_trash
Summary: "Otabek, meanwhile, is sitting in a chair in the corner of their room, flipping through Instagram on his phone. Otabek never spends this much time on his phone, and it's honestly cruel to flat-out ignore JJ when he's spread out so nicely like this for his boyfriend."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erodaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/gifts).



> For erodaii, since this is thanks to pretty much every conversation we've had.
> 
> This is consensual play that's been discussed and agreed upon beforehand by both parties involved.

   JJ has never been able to handle being ignored by Otabek. For as long as they'd known each other, JJ had always been overly eager for the younger skater's company, inviting him to go sightseeing around JJ's home rink, asking him out for dinner, texting him endless streams of emojis, and for years, it felt like every advance he made was casually brushed over. Like it was easy for Otabek to ignore JJ's boisterous existence entirely. It stung, but King JJ wasn't one to give up so easily, and he resolved himself that he would just have to be better. He may have humilated himself once or twice attempting to show off in front of Otabek. He may have had a very public breakdown at the Grand Prix Final. But every so often he'd catch Otabek smiling at JJ's antics or pausing to hold a door open for JJ, as if his presence wasn't entirely unbearable, and JJ's world would light up. And eventually the smiles became less rare, the dinner invitations began to be accepted, and in turn, JJ learned to recognize that sometimes Otabek simply needed some space to sort out his thoughts. That he generally wasn't ignoring JJ just because he could.

   Right now, however, JJ is pretty certain that Otabek is ignoring him just because, and he would really, extremely fucking appreciate it if his dearest boyfriend could spare a moment to pay attention to what JJ is going through for him. JJ is sweating and trembling, arms going numb from where they are tied above his head, his ankles strapped to his thighs, and gentle waves of pleasure rolling through him from the vibrator that's been stuffed into his tight ass, though it's nowhere close to what he wants, what he _needs_.

   And Otabek, meanwhile is sitting in a chair in the corner of their shared room, fully clothed, flipping through Instagram on his phone. Otabek never spends time on his phone, and it's honestly cruel to flat-out ignore JJ when he's spread out so nicely like this for his boyfriend. JJ is whimpering and whining through the gag tied around his mouth because he needs him so badly, he needs Otabek's soothing hands on his skin, he needs Otabek to pound him into the mattress, he needs Otabek's voice in his ear, telling him how good he is. Because JJ is trying so _hard_ to be good, and he needs, please, he needs Otabek to look at him.

   When tears of frustration start to spring to JJ's eyes, Otabek, watching from the corner of his vision, finally gets up, slowly making his way over to the bed. He stands at the foot, calmly rolling up his shirt sleeves while he looks JJ up and down. JJ, whose muscles are straining against his bonds, looking gorgeously aroused, and it's all for Otabek. And fuck, it's honestly taking every ounce of discipline that Otabek possesses to drag this out as long as possible. He climbs up onto the bed and straddles JJ with his knees. JJ tries to buck his hips upward, desperately searching for touch, for friction, but Otabek takes his hip and forcefully shoves it down onto the bed. "Behave," he says in a low, warning tone, and _fuck_ , JJ has to close his eyes against the shudder that runs through him at that. 

   Otabek glides his hand up JJ's side, fingers ghosting along the surface of JJ's skin, mapping the muscles of his chest. JJ inhales sharply, nerves lighting up at Otabek's touch, but it's not enough, he needs more, more, and the vibrator is still rattling away inside him, still sparks of pleasure to his cock.

   Otabek bends down and drags his tongue suddenly across one of JJ's nipples, then blows softly until the glistening nub stands erect. He repeats this with the other before taking both and rolling them with his thumbs, pinching them with his fingers while JJ groans and arches his chest forward helplessly.

   Moving his arms to either side of JJ's head, Otabek leans forward, pressing his clothed crotch flush against JJ's groin, his lips mouthing against JJ's ear. "You've been so patient. So good." JJ flushes at the praise, leaning his cheek into Otabek's. "Are you ready to have me now?" _Yes, yes, **please** _ JJ begs in his head. He wants to wrap his legs around Otabek's waist, he wants to take him in fully, he wants to beg for Otabek to make him come, but all he can do is whine and nod frantically. 

   Otabek starts to kiss down JJ's throat, his chest, licking and sucking at his skin, causing JJ to quiver in delight. He kisses lower, lower, but pulls away before he reaches what JJ needs him to touch, leaning back for a long moment to study his lover. JJ's cock is flushed and hard, dripping with want.

   Otabek bends down, finally, and presses a wet kiss to the line between JJ's thigh and groin, and JJ keens loudly in mixed frustration and pleasure. He trails a single finger down JJ's cock, teases his perineum, before finally circling the ring of muscle stretched tight around the vibrator. He grips the base firmly between his fingers and starts to ease it out slowly. JJ groans in relief as it slides against the walls of his ass, creating the friction he's been searching for, and then suddenly a set of lips is wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking lightly, and JJ is moaning around the gag, Ah, ah, and he's wound up so tightly that even this slight stimulation is too much and he can feel himself suddenly tipping over the edge--but Otabek is there to catch him, gently squeezing the base of his cock before his orgasm can build. "You're not going to come without permission, are you?" And JJ quickly shakes his head, apologetic, because he didn't mean to, he wants to be good for Otabek, really.

   Otabek reaches for the lube and pours it onto his hand, rubs it between his fingers, and reaches slowly into JJ's gaping hole, stroking his walls lightly. Much of the preparation has already been done, and it's not long before Otabek is able to fit three, four fingers inside. He thrusts them in and out, curling the tips, watching with dark eyes as JJ gasps with pleasure. 

   When Otabek feels he's done enough, he pulls his fingers out, wiping his messy hand on the sheets before undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. He's half hard already just from listening to JJ for the past hour, and it only takes a few long strokes to get himself ready. He lines his cock up with JJ's twitching entrance, then slowly, slowly pushes the tip in. 

   JJ can feel himself start to drool through the gag because finally, finally. Otabek rubs his thigh reassuringly and says, "I'll give you a minute to adjust," and reaches into his pocket, pulling out-- _no, are you kidding, **no**_ \--he pulls out his phone, and he casually starts to scroll through it while his dick is half buried in JJ's ass. JJ's eyes widen in alarm and he starts to sob desperately. _Please, please I'm right here, look at me, don't--please_. Still looking at his phone, Otabek starts to push forward again and JJ tosses his head back against the pillow, panting heavily, his nostrils flared. Every inch of him is completely focused on Otabek, who is denying JJ the attention he so desperately craves, and it's driving JJ mad with desire. 

   Otabek doesn't take his eyes away from his phone, but his ears are drinking up the gorgeous noises coming from JJ's throat. He keeps pressing his cock in, slowly pushing forward until he's buried to the hilt. JJ breathes in deeply through his nose, and Otabek can feel his walls clenching and relaxing, adjusting to the fullness, and _God_ , he wants to move, he wants to fuck forward, but more than that, he wants to look at JJ, he wants to see him ruined at Otabek's touch. But he wills his eyes to remain glued to his phone, his face schooled into an impassive expression. 

   When JJ finally adjusts, he squirms beneath Otabek and tries to rut forward, begging with his body for Otabek to please, please move. Slowly, Otabek starts making shallow thrusts, distractedly, barely making an effort, and JJ can't help but scream through the gag in frustration. That gets Otabek's attention, and he glances down at their joined bodies. "Oh," he mutters in surprise. _Oh_ , as if, as if he'd forgotten JJ was even there, and JJ's eyes are stinging because he is trying so hard to be good for Otabek, he's been trying so hard and Otabek doesn't even see him, and it _hurts_ \--

   Otabek pulls back and thrusts forward suddenly, roughly, starting a steady pace, and JJ lets out a muffled sob. Otabek is gripping at his thighs, spreading them wider, folding JJ in on himself, drilling deeper with every thrust. He hits the spot that JJ has been aching for, that the vibrator couldn't reach, and grinds against it, milking a long moan out of JJ. The phone slips out of his fingers, forgotten. 

   The air is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and JJ's muffled groans. Otabek slips a hand between them to tweak and twist one of JJ's nipples, and JJ's cock jumps in response, drooling with precome. He's so, so close, and he looks pleadingly up at Otabek, and Otabek can't hold himself back anymore. He takes JJ's dick in hand and watches as JJ's eyes roll back in pleasure. "Come on," he says as he strokes JJ once, twice, and then JJ is coming hard, spine arching while Otabek continues to fuck relentlessly into his prostrate. Otabek follows soon after, undone by the spasming of JJ's ass around his cock and by the utterly blissed expression on JJ's face. 

   He rests his forehead against JJ's, panting heavily, watching as JJ slowly drifts out of his post-orgasmic daze. Otabek pulls out of JJ with a squelch and leans forward to gently tug the gag away from JJ's mouth. He cradles JJ's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs into JJ's jaw to help with the stiffness. He bends downward to kiss JJ's forehead, his nose, the drying tear tracks on his face that JJ didn't even realize were there.

   "Hey," Otabek whispers.

   "... Hey," JJ croaks in return. 

   "How are you feeling?"

   "Mm. ... Good. Thirsty." JJ smiles tiredly up at Otabek. He's completely spent, exhausted, but there's a haze of euphoria clouding his mind, spreading through his limbs.

   Otabek lifts himself off of JJ to sit next to him on the bed. He reaches over to the nightstand and takes a bottle of water, then pulls JJ halfway into his lap. "Drink," he orders, bringing the bottle to JJ's lips. JJ takes several long gulps ("Slowly," Otabek chides) then pulls off with a gasp. "Better?" JJ nods into Otabek's chest.

   "You were so good for me," Otabek says, as he starts to untie the ropes binding his lover. "You were perfect, JJ. God," he huffs. "I could barely contain myself." He massages JJ's wrists, and JJ groans as circulation returns painfully to his limbs.

   "Come here," Otabek says softly, pulling JJ's head into his lap. He cards one hand through JJ's hair while the other rubs circles into his back. JJ curls into Otabek, nuzzling into the warm affection he's given. Otabek continues to murmur quiet praises until JJ starts to drift off. "I should get you cleaned up," he eventually murmurs. He tries to shift slowly away, but JJ jerks to alertness immediately, clutching at the fabric of Otabek's pants in alarm. 

   "Don't--"

   "Hey, _hey_ , it's alright," Otabek shushes. "I'm right here, I've got you." He takes JJ's face in his hands, looking him intently in the eye. "I need to clean you up, alright? I'm going to step into the bathroom, and then I'll be back. The door will stay open. I'm not leaving you, JJ. Okay?" 

   JJ nods, eyes wide, but his breathing slows again. "Okay."

   Otabek plants a kiss on his forehead before striding to the bathroom. He turns the hot water tap on, then reaches for a handtowel. Glancing back into the bedroom, he can't help but smile fondly at what he sees. JJ is leaning up on his forearms, eyes trained on Otabek, a slight pout on his face. Otabek quickly runs the towel under the warm water before returning to the bed. "You're making a face like a puppy," he muses. 

   JJ snorts softly at that. "Am I your good boy?" he asks cheekily, expecting an eyeroll in return.

   "Yes," Otabek responds bluntly, ruffling JJ's hair. "You are."

   JJ's heart stutters for a moment, and he grins widely, pleased and flushed. He happily buries his face into his arms while Otabek starts to clean him up. JJ can feel the damp towel wiping up the backs of his thighs, in between the cheeks of his ass, cleaning away the mess they've made. He whines softly as it brushes against his oversensitized hole.

   Otabek gently rolls him over to clean up the come that's smeared across his chest. He puts the towel aside when he's done and shifts up the bed to lie down next to JJ, pulling him into his arms. 

   JJ hums in contentment and tilts his head upwards to meet Otabek's mouth with his own. They exchange gentle, chaste kisses, lips slowly pressing together again and again. JJ feels Otabek's thumb brushing his cheek, and his eyes flutter open to find the other studying him with unveiled affection. He smiles and nestles his cheek against Otabek's shoulder, yawning quietly. Happily, he drifts off to sleep with the feeling of a hand stroking the hairs at the base of his neck, and a strong pair of arms wrapped securely around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fic before, let alone smut, so this was a very new experience.
> 
> Come yell about JJ with me on twitter @butai_trash


End file.
